


Don't save the last dance for me

by Madmous



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmous/pseuds/Madmous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Chill lays a second batch of eggs, 80 years after the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly emigrating to this site, so I'm transferring my fic's to here.  
> It will take a while and I take the liberty of changing my fanfics a little before posting them.
> 
> The OC's are Ben's great-grandchildren, Quentin and Gwen Tennyson, fraternal twins.
> 
> The title is a reference to the AF-Episode: 'Save the last dance'

Big-Chill looked up in the starry night embracing the coldness as he looked into the nest with 12 little eggs. The eggs moved and one after another they began to slowly evolve and manifest their infant forms.  
In the near distance Ben's great grandchildren looked at the event with great interest.

Never in their live had they seen such an act.

One after another a little version of Big Chill popped out and started taking bites out of the metallic nest.  
Little wings slowly got stronger and heaved up in the air leaving the nest and flying away.

Ben looked after his the twelfth little Necrofriggian who spread their wings and made their way up to the stars a faint high pitched chirp the last trace of Big Chill's offspring as they flew off.

The moth-like creature turned back into Ben. The old man's shoulders sagged and he took a deep breath looking at the stars, then Ben turned around and grinned at his great-grandchildren who still were suspicious about their grandfathers behavior.

"You grandfather..." one of the fraternal twins coming from David and Mary Tennyson spoke up, "what exactly was that?".  
Ben looked up once again at the starry night. He walked towards a rock and sat down on it, the egg laying process had taken its toll on the old man, before he started to explain: "Every 80 years a Necrofriggian builds a nest and lays eggs. And then every 80 years it happens that...you know my alien 'Big Chill'? " they nodded, knowing his alien-forms pretty well by now.   
"Well..." he stopped and sorted his thoughts before he continued "this personality 'Big Chill' takes over and does just that. Building a nest, laying eggs. It's nature."

"You build a nest and lay eggs?" the red haired girl, Gwendolyn, named after her great-grandmother asked, slightly confused, "But boys don't lay the eggs, right? Girls do that.".  
"So you' re a mommy?" the boy;Quentin, looking exactly the same as his fraternal twin sister, concluded in a perplexed tone, staring up at the old hero.  
Ben chuckled and wished that Kevin or Gwen were here so they could see the question marks in their grand-children's eyes.

"Yes I'm a mommy. Well...it's a little more complicated. Necrofriggians don't really have the same definition of motherhood as we humans have." he sighed.  
"I think we should go back and let your father do they explaining... I'm really tired.", he reached for his walking cane and pulled himself up from his sitting position.

"But granddad we want that you explain it to us! " the girl complained.  
"Not now. It's very late and you should have been in bed hours ago. Your mother won't be happy if she sees that you two aren't in bed.", he wagged his finger at Quentin and Gwen who started to complain again.   
"We're not tired at all! Please explain it to us grandpa!", they begged the older hero.

But Ben didn't give in.   
"I'll explain it tomorrow." he laughed as he saw his grand-kids pouting in unison.

The explanation never came.


End file.
